City of Angels
by geomar0825
Summary: Austin Moon's been living with the weight of his mother's brutal murder, since he was sixteen. He has sworn off any kind of affection, until a sweet girl named Ally Dawson shows up at his doorstep. Will he learn to love again or end up breaking her heart?**Warning** This story is for mature audiences because of language, violence, and sexual content. You have been warned!
1. Pies and Perfection

Author's Note: So… For anyone who was following _It's Complicated_, don't fear it will be coming back! But I wanna try to focus on one story at a time, so it can be high quality and good, so I am starting this fanfic. It's pretty much completely AU except for the characters and their looks. Make sure to review, if you want me to continue!

He walks along the shoreline, kicking up the sand with his feet. Its times like these he enjoys the most; everything quiet and he can hear himself think. The waves roll in towards the shore bringing an array of treasures with them. His light blonde hair blows in the wind as he slowly walks on.

He's come a long way since the incident; at least, that's what his grandparents say, but he thinks they say that out of sympathy. All he feels is numb.

_-" Alright, yea I'll see you tomorrow," he slurs at his buddies as he gets into his car._

_His vision is blurry and he's a complete wreck, who wouldn't be able to stand on a straight line, but he doesn't care; he feels great. He slams on the gas and the car bolts. He howls in excitement as he speeds down the road feeling like he's King of the World._

_He makes it home, by some miracle, and stumbles into his house._

_-" Austin Moon, for god's sake, where the hell have you been," his mother questions giving him a stern glare._

_-" Lay off Mom! I was just out with some friends. Why don't you go find something to do other than stalk my life!"_

_His mother widens her eyes, but remains unnerved with her son's harsh tone._

_-" As long as you live under my roof, you obey my rules. I know you've been drinking Austin! You're only sixteen years old and clearly not mature enough to know when enough is enough. You could have gotten yourself killed!"_

_He groans and sticks up his middle finger before he walks up the stairs to his bedroom._

_-" You know you've become a real bitch ever since dad died. I hate you!" he screams before he slams his door and collapses on his bed._

_..._

_He wakes up with an awful headache. He grips his head in pain and groans. The clock reads 2:30 pm and he furrows his brow. Why the hell hasn't his mother woken him up yet? She never lets him sleep past 11._

_He rubs his eyes and stumbles out of bed and out the door._

_-" Since when do you let me sleep in?" he shouts out, but the house is eerily quiet._

_He goes into her room, and is confused when he finds the bed is a mess. It's unlike her to leave her bed, or anything for that matter, in disarray._

_ Maybe she was just tired?_

_But something doesn't sit right with him and he starts to feel frantic. _

_-" MOM!"_

_He runs through the house, screaming her name, but she's nowhere in sight. He picks up his cell phone and dials her number, but she doesn't answer. He knows she wouldn't just up and leave without at least leaving a note, so he calls 911._

_-" Hello ,911, how may we help you?," the operator calmly states on the line._

_-" It's my mom. I don't… I can't find her anywhere!"_

_-" How long has she been missing?"_

_He clenches his fist aggravated with himself for having a hangover and sleeping until two in the afternoon._

_-" I… I don't know. All I know is I woke up thirty minutes ago and she wasn't home."_

_-" Did she maybe go somewhere without you knowing?"_

_-" No."_

_-" Are you certain?It is possible she may have forgotten to tell you . Have you tried to contact her?"_

_He pounds his fist on the counter, anger consuming his body._

_-" YES! She wouldn't go anywhere without telling me and she always answers her phone. Now, send some fucking help, I know something has happened to her!"_

_-" Sir, I need you to take some deep breathes. Could you please tell me your address and then we can send some cops your way._

_He tells her his address and she tells him cops are on the way. In a matter of minutes, there on the doorstep and he invites them inside. They search the house once more and confirm she is not inside, so they send some cars out to look for her. The cops bring him to the station for questioning and he answers truthfully._

_A week passes and then a month, until finally a body is discovered. DNA tests are done and confirm that it is in fact his mother. He breaks down. He had treated her so poorly before her untimely death; the incident before her death played over in his mind like a living dream._

He had told her he hated her, called her a bitch, and for what? Because she was worried that he had been drinking too much? If he would have been sober, he would have been able to protect her. But no, he was a selfish bastard, who didn't deserve the right to live.

Why the hell did God take his angelic mother and leave him behind?

He kicks a can that someone had left on the beach. He's twenty years old now; he can't believe four years have passed since his mother's death.

-" Why!" he shouts out and several people stare at him like he's lost it all. He glares back at them coldly and they scurry away with their tails between their legs. Everyone's terrified of him in this city but he doesn't mind. He would rather people fear him than love him; he doesn't deserve to be loved.

-"There's a purpose for everything Austin. I know that doesn't sound nice, but something good has to come from this," his grandmother, Nora, tells him.

He doesn't see how something good could come from something so tragic, but he tries his best to for his grandparent's sakes. After all, they took him in after the death and raised him as their own. He blesses them for putting up with his shit, because if it wasn't for them, he would probably be dead by now.

…

-"Dad, do we have to move?" a girl with dark brown hair and light skin questions.

Her father sighs and pats her on the shoulder.

-"Ally, you're going to love Miami. There's lots of things to do there and you can go to the beach every day!"

-" Oh yea!Skin cancer and Speedoes here I come," she chants sarcastically and her Dad rolls his eyes.

- Come on Al's! At least give it chance," her dad begs and she nods.

-" Alright, Dad. I'll give it a shot."

-" That's my Ally- gator!"

She grins at the mention of her nickname and sets the final box into the car.

-" Alright, let's go," her father states excitedly and she slinks into the passenger seat. She looks back at the house as her father begins to pull away and she feels a tear slide down her cheek.

-" Honey, are you alright," her father questions with a face full of concern.

She wipes her tear on her sleeve and offers him a smile.

-" I'm fine Dad. It's just, I'm going to miss it. I mean it's where I was born and where Mom was with us."

Her dad nods and touches her hand.

-" I going to miss it too, but I think it's time for a change, even your Mother would agree with that."

She nods her head.

-"You're right, Dad. Miami will be a second chance; a time to start fresh."

They drive for what seems like an eternity, but finally they make it into Miami. She can instantly tell she's not going to fit in. For one, everyone is tanned and wearing barely any clothing. She glances down at her pale skin and her long sleeve dress and laughs.

-"Dad, I can't associate with these people. It's going to be like Snow White meets Jersey Shore."

Her Dad laughs.

-"Miami's big, Al's. I'm sure there's somebody who won't mind your fair skin," he reassures her, but she doesn't feel very confident.

-" Alright, but if they give me an apple, I'm not going to eat it."

They drive for fifteen more minutes before they pull up to a gate. Her dad presses a button and the gate opens to reveal a beautiful stone house. There's a fountain in the center of the driveway and beautiful flowers line the edges.

-"Wow, it's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune!" she exclaims, her eyes filled with wonder.

-"It was reasonably priced, besides I wanted a place you could enjoy," her father replies.

He pulls the car up to the front and put it in park. She jumps out eager to inspect the inside of the house, but is awestruck by the amount of land they have. To her right she can't see any houses and to her left there is a small but quaint little house and she grins.

-" Dad, I'm going to bake a pie for the neighbors."

…

She has changed into a floral printed summer dress and curled her hair. Skipping and humming a tune , she carries the freshly baked cherry pie to the neighbor's house. She hopes someone her age lives there; it might make it easier to make friends. She wants to become close friends with someone who knows all about the colleges;she has just graduated high school and is hoping to become a teacher.

She reaches the front door and adjusts her dress, before putting on a smile and knocking on the door. She waits a few moments until finally a boy with light blonde hair and big brown eyes answers. Her heart stops as she stares at him; he's drop dead gorgeous.

-" May I help you," he questions almost annoyingly and she grins stupidly.

-" I… Uh… yes, I baked you this pie," she stutters out as she offers the pie to him.

He looks down at the pie and hesitantly takes it before looking back up at her, a confused expression on his perfect face.

-" Why?"

Her grin fades and she feels heat rush to her cheeks.

-" I… um… I am your new neighbor," she stutters once again, while mentally slapping herself. Why did she have to be so awkward around attractive men?

-" You baked me a pie? Aren't I supposed to do that for you? I mean you are new and I suppose that would be welcoming," he says and she nods.

-" Yea, I guess, but I just really love to bake so I thought, hey, why not bake a pie for my neighbors! That would be a nice thing to do. We had cherries so I was like 'Woo- Hoo Cherry Pie' " She babbles awkwardly.

She looks up at him to see him grinning at her and she grins back.

-" What your name," he questions.

-" Ally… Ally Dawson. What's your's?"

He brushes his fingers through his perfect blonde hair.

-"Austin Moon."

-"Well, it's nice to meet you Austin Moon," she says warmly and she extends her hand out to him.

He looks at it cautiously for a moment, but he eventually envelopes her small hand in his large one.

-" Yea, thanks for the pie," he responds, before he shuts the door in her face.

She stands at the door for a moment, baffled, before she starts to walk away.

_What the hell just happened_? She wonders as she walks back home.


	2. Brown Eyes and Big Problems

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to everyone for the follows and for the awesome review!**

_What the hell just happened?_ He wonders as he closes the door in Ally's face. He knows it was rude, but he was running out of options. The moment he opened the door and she smiled at him, with her big brown eyes batting innocently at him, he stopped breathing.

He almost totally lost his cool and Austin Moon does not lose his cool, especially over some girl. He looks down at the pie she had brought him and smiles for a moment, before he throws it on the counter, cursing under his breath.

_What kind of person bakes a pie for their neighbors when they are the new person in town?_

-"Ally," he says the name out loud testing the sound of it on his tongue. She's sweet that's for sure, sweeter than honey, and he's terrified of her. Ally Dawson may as well be an angel and what the hell did that make him?

He's pulled from his thoughts by the rattling of the front door and in walks his grandparents carrying groceries. He hops off the couch and rushes over to help.

-"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" his grandmother inquires will placing her lips to his cheek.

_Well, let's see, a beautiful girl came and made me look like an absolute idiot. Not to mention she's been on my mind since she left. Oh, and she baked me a pie._

-" Uh, nothing," he mutters out and his grandma frowns.

-" You know, honey, I think you should get out in the world. Make friends, find your passion, you deserve better than this."

Austin nods his head obediently.

-"Yea, Yea, I know. Did you get the pancake mix," he questions changing the subject, which makes his grandparents laugh.

-"Yes we did," his grandmother answers and Austin hugs her tightly.

-"Nora, I didn't know you baked a cherry pie," his grandfather interrupts and Austin's eyes widen.

-"That's because I didn't, Joe," she states while glancing at Austin.

-"Oh yea, some girl dropped it off, while you were gone," Austin states, nonchalantly, as he browses through the grocery bags.

Nora raises a brow and grins.

-"A girl dropped of this pie, huh?"

Austin looks at his grandmother and shakes his head.

-"It's our new neighbor; I'm not in love with her."

She smiles and pats him on the back.

-"Alright whatever you say," she teases.

-"It's a shame, she makes a mean cherry pie," his grandfather adds, licking his fork, and Austin rolls his eyes.

-" I just met the girl and grandpa save some for me," he defends as he grabs the pie from the counter.

-" Oh don't worry, I wouldn't eat all your love pie."

-"Grandpa, she made it for all of us and for the last time I'm not in love with her!"

His grandparents laugh and he groans.

-" Alright, I'm going upstairs. You guys are driving me insane!"

He shoots them an annoyed glare before he stomps up the stairs.

-" Austin, I suggest you freshen up," his grandmother's sweet voice calls out.

-"Why?"

-" Because we are having the new neighbors over for dinner tonight."

He freezes in his tracks. If he couldn't keep his cool in front of the girl for two minutes how was he going to for an entire dinner?

...

-" Wait, they invited us over for dinner," Ally questions as she helps her Dad bring the last box into the house.

-" Yes, they seem like very nice people. They even have a grandson your age," her father beams.

She feels heat rush to her cheeks at the mention of Austin.

-" Oh... yea, I've met him," she stutters out.

Her dad grins and pats her on the back.

-" Good, then it should be less awkward."

Ally nods but knows the dinner is going to be awkward times one thousand.

- Alright, dear, I'm going to go get ready. Dinner's in an hour," her father informs before he bustles up the stairs.

She puts her fingers over her temples and rubs while letting out a deep sigh.

_He's an asshole. An extremely attractive one with puppy dog eyes and gorgeous blonde locks, but hey, he was still an ass._

-" I'm going to tolerate him for Dad's sake. Nothing more, nothing less, just good old fashion manners," she chants.

She takes one more deep breath before she grabs her bathroom bag and jogs up the stairs to get ready for the dinner from hell.

...

-" Just don't look her in the eyes," he tells himself as he slips a black v- neck over his head. He reaches for the brush on his dresser and combs out his hair before he puts gel in it.

_When in the actual fuck did he start to care about his appearance?_

Oh yea, the moment he laid eyes on Ally Dawson. _Damn that girl and her natural beauty. Damn her warm brown eyes, her sparkling white smile, and her insanely good cherry pie, Damn everything about her to hell._

-" Is this my punishment," he screams up at the ceiling" You sent an Angel to fuck with my mind. Well, A+ to you, God," he throws the brush at the wall and then collapses in his bed.

-" Austin is everything all right up there," his grandmother's voice questions worriedly. He lets out a sigh.

-" I'm fine. I just... tripped, but it's all good."

-" Okay, well the Dawson's will be here any moment so hurry up."

He lays on his bed for a few more seconds before he hops up and rushes down the stairs. His grandparents have arranged the table nicely and there's tons of food. He reaches out his hand to grab a piece of chicken but his grandmother swats it away.

-" Wait for the guests," she instructs and he opens his mouth to whine, but the sound of the doorbell cuts him off. His grandparents rush to the door while he stays frozen in his place.

-" Welcome to our home. It's very nice to meet you," his grandparents say in unison. He turns around, but instantly regrets it,when he catches sight of Ally. She has her hair curled and a flower crown rests on top of her perfect head, but the worst part is everything she's wearing is white.

-" Why don't you just kill me already," he whispers to the ceiling.

-" Austin, come on, the Dawson's are here," his grandparents command and he obediently walks over towards them.

...

Ally's heart drops at the mention of Austin's name. _Oh great, Mr. Attractive Asshole. _As if on cue, in saunters into the room and stands right in front of her. Her breathing increases when he offers her his hand and she shakes it quickly, remembering their awkward handshake from earlier.

-" Nice to see you again, Ally," he states and she tries her best to grin with little success.

-" Uh... yes, what a pleasure."

Austin nods and then moves over to her father, who has a beaming smile on his face.

-" Nice to meet you Mr. Dawson," he grins and her father nods.

-" What a fine young man you have here," her father compliments. _Ha, if only he knew about the pie incident._

-" Thank you, Mr Dawson, but he's no better than your lovely daughter. The pie she baked for us was delicious. Wasn't it Austin?," his grandparents question and Ally's eyes widen at the mention of the pie.

She looks over at Austin who appears to have a tinge of red to he's cheeks. _Is it possible he's embarrassed?_

-" Uh... yea, it was okay," he comments and she rolls her eyes. Just like that, he's back to being an ass.

She notices his grandparents shoot him a glare but they quickly refocus their attention on her and her father.

-" Alright, well, lets eat," they suggest while ushering them into the kitchen. Ally is awestruck by the table, which is filled with delicious food.

-" Wow, this is lovely. Everything looks so delicious," she compliments and Austin's grandparents grin.

-" Thanks, Ally. If only Austin was as enticed by our food as you are," they tease but Austin looks less than amused. _Oh god, this boy hates me!_

-" Here, darling, get whatever you want," his grandmother grins while handing her a plate.

She takes it graciously and makes her way over to the table. She picks up a piece of chicken and some corn. She would get more but she doesn't want her first impression to resemble a pig. She reaches for a napkin, but feels something brush against her leg. Startled, she whips around, only to become drenched with sweet tea, and the worst part is she's bumped right into Austin.

...

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

He stares down at Ally, who's top half of her dress is now drenched in his iced tea.

-" I am so sorry," he says quickly and she shakes her head.

-" No, it was my fault. I am the one who rammed into you."

-" Ally, that's ridiculous, it was my fault. I shouldn't have come up behind you. I'll go get you a towel," he reassures before sprinting into the kitchen.

He grabs a towel from a cabinet and rushes back to her. she takes it from him, graciously,and begins to dry herself off. It's in that moment that he realizes the wet tea has made her dress completely see- through; he now has a perfect view of her bra. His stomach tightens in his chest as he watches her pat herself dry. He didn't know a towel could make him so jealous, he has to get out of there before he loses it.

So without warning he picks up his plate full of food and runs out the back door.

...

**So, what did you guys think! Again thanks for the reviews and follows! It means so much and to a guest review I got to today: I'm glad you gave it a chance! Be sure to comment for next chapter!**


	3. Angels and Agitation

**Author's Note: Yea I have 13 follows! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it means so much!**

She watches him run out and lets out a sigh. _Really! What's this guys' issue?_

-" Ally, are you alright," her father questions and she forces a smile.

-" Fine, Dad. I just spilled tea on myself. You know me."

Her Dad chuckles and she shoots him a glare.

-" Sorry, Ally. It's just you're the queen of accidents. Remember that one time when…"

She shakes her head and he immediately silences.

-" Well me and the Moons' are going to eat in the dining room. I guess they only have three chairs, so you and Austin will have to eat out back on their bench."

Ally feels her stomach drop. _Is there any escaping the guy?_

-" Oh, sweet," she manages to muster out. Her Dad shoots her a grin and then prances off ,a big smile on his face.

She loves her Dad, but he could be so oblivious.

_Why the hell did she cover for Austin? He had spilled tea on her and yet she blamed herself! He apologized, got her a towel, and then ran out the door like he had just seen a ghost._

-"Just walk out there and eat. No eye contact, no talking, just eating," she coaches herself as she heads out the backdoor.

Austin's sitting on the bench, staring off at the distance, and she feels her heart skip a beat. The slamming of the door behind her catches his attention and he whips his head around, sees her, then quickly looks away.

She feels her insides boil but she manages to curb her anger. The bench, unfortunately, is small, but she manages to sit as far away from him as she can. When he looks and sees her sitting, he immediately hops off the bench and walks towards the house. She can't take it anymore.

-" Okay, why do you hate me," she questions agitation clear in her voice.

He whips back and tilts his head.

-"What do you mean?"

She gets up from the bench and marches towards him. He towers over her and she's not going to lie it's intimidating, but she won't let his height stop her from giving him a piece of her mind.

-" Lets see. I bring you a pie, you slam the door in my face. Your grandparents ask you about the pie, you say it was okay. You spill tea on my dress, then run off like your life depended on it. Look, if you hate me can you just tell me, so I can stop interacting with you."

His eyes widen at her sudden outburst.

-" I don't," he finally says and she looks at him curiously.

-" What?"

-" I don't hate you," he clarifies and she squints her eyes at him.

-" Okay then, why do you act so weird around me."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

-" Because you're… beautiful."

Her jaw drops at his revelation. _He was acting weird the whole time because he had a crush on me?_

-"Oh I didn't know… I"

-" Look, you need to stay away from me;I'm no good for you. Do yourself a favor and pretend you never met me!"

She shakes her head, confused how a cute moment had gone sour in so little time.

-" Wait… what? You just told me I was beautiful, now you're telling me to get away from you."

He nods and grabs her hand.

-" You are the loveliest girl I've ever seen and that's why you need to stay away. Angels don't belong with demons and I don't want to hurt you." He releases her hand and then sprints into the house, leaving her standing alone and completely confused.

….

He runs away leaving her all by herself, but it's for the best.

-" I can't get wrapped up in her life," he tells himself as he makes his way up to his bedroom.

-" Austin," his grandmother's voice calls out, interrupting his thoughts. He swings around to see her staring at him as if he was a stranger and not her own grandson.

-" Sorry, grandma. I need to lay down for a little; I don't feel well."

Her eyes soften and she nods.

-" Alright, honey. Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head.

-" No, I'll be okay. I just need some rest."

He shoots her a smile and she returns it, before she makes her way back to the dining room. He hadn't lied he didn't feel well at all; Ally was messing him up. Once he makes it to his bedroom, he collapses onto his bed. He shuts his eyes trying to sleep, but it's impossible. He keeps replaying the moment he and Ally just had over in his head.

_She thought I hated her? What_ could he possibly hate about her. She is beautiful, sweet, and probably makes really good pancakes. He could just see her wearing a yellow summer dress, flour in her hair, making pancakes, while he has his arms wrapped firmly around her. Because if Ally Dawson was his ,he would never let her go.

He shakes his head, releasing the thought of Ally being his. Ally deserves someone who will be there for her. Someone who can protect her and keep her safe, not someone who will put her in danger.

Everyone thinks they know Austin Moon, but the truth is they don't know a thing.

...

- "Move to Miami, honey. we can start fresh," Ally mimics her father as she paces on the Moons' deck

-" Oh, yea, we're starting fresh alright, fresh problems, fresh boy, and freshly- baked pies, and I haven't even been here a day!"

She sighs, throwing herself to the ground. Austin Moon was officially the most confusing person she has ever met, but he intrigued her.

Her thoughts go back to him calling her beautiful and her heart flutters. No guy had ever said that to her before and it made her heart soar. Of course, he also told her a couple seconds afterward that he was a demon, so her heart dropped quickly.

_What kind of person calls themselves a demon?_

-" Well, he is devilishly handsome," she jokes making herself laugh at her cleverness, but she quickly remembers her current situation and returns to her seriousness.

-" I'm going to figure you out , if it's the last thing i do."

The slamming of a door catches her attention and her father looks at her curiously.

-' Umm, honey, what are you doing?"

She smiles, while her mind scrambles for an excuse.

-" I...um... I'm... rehearsing lines for a play," she stutters out.

-" What play? We've only just arrived in Miami."

Her eyes widen but she nods.

-" It's my own. It's called _My next door neighbor might possibly be a Demon._"

Her Dad raises an eyebrow.

-" Interesting title... Well, I was just coming out to get you so we can go home. I guess, Austin doesn't feel well."

-"That makes two of us," she mutters under her breath.

-"What?"

She bats her eyelashes innocently.

-" I said," Aww hope he feels better."

Her Dad smiles at her and pulls her in for a hug.

-" So, how are things with you and him?"

Ally looks at him and furrows her brow.

-" Uh, if you mean a chance of romance, absolutely awful."

Her Dad grins.

-" Hey, I didn't mention romance, you brought that up by yourself. He is quite a charmer."

She rolls her eyes. _Oh if only he knew!_

They walk into the house and shake hands with Austin's grandparents.

-" Thanks for inviting me. Tell Austin I hope he feels better," she says sweetly and his grandparents nod.

-" Thanks, Ally and we'll tell Austin. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

_Oh, yea, I'm sure he will._

_..._

**_Woo- Hoo! What do you guys think? How do you feel about Austin saying no one knows a thing about him? Or Ally's goal to figure him out!_**


	4. Shakespeare and Snakes

**Author's Note: 26 follows! Full chapter!**

-"Alright, I'm on my way," Austin whispers before he hangs up the phone. He rubs his eyes, exhausted, but works up the strength to pull himself out of bed. He brushes his fingers through his hair, throws on some jeans and his leather jacket, and walks out his bedroom door.

It is midnight, so he creeps through the house, not wanting to wake his grandparents. Their keys lay on the kitchen counter and he hesitates but takes them. before he reaches the front door and slips out. A cool breeze rushes towards him and it chills him to the bone, but he presses on determined to get to Worley's before it is too late.

….

Tears stream down her cheeks as she reads the last sentence.

-" It's just so beautiful," she blubbers as she shuts the book and wipes her eyes. It is midnight, but that didn't stop her from sitting out on her front porch to finish _Romeo and Juliet._ Sure, she's read it like a thousand times, but each time she discovers something more to love about it.

She stands up and stretches her legs. If only guys were like Romeo; life would be so much easier. Instead, she's stuck with Austin, who unlike Romeo, would never give up his life because he thought she was dead. Hell, he'd probably rejoice.

She glances towards his house, contemplating his strangeness, when she sees a figure emerge. Even with the distance, the moon illuminates his platinum blonde locks and she grins.

-"Where the hell are you going at this hour?"

She races into her house and grabs her keys.

-"Let's see how dangerous you really are."

…...

-"I'm here. Is everything alright," Austin shouts as he bolts through the doors of Worley's. Everyone in the bar looks at him like he's a madman, but he pays them no mind. He makes his way over to a group of two girls and a guy. They look up at him, tears in their eyes.

-" Jace… he's… he's gone," a girl with curly black hair stutters.

Austin lowers his head, pummeled by the news.

-" I'm so sorry, Trish."

-" We need to call the police. This has gone far enough,'"a girl with dark skin pleads, but Austin shakes his head.

-" No, no police. They can't help us, Kira." He sets his hand on Trish's shoulder in an effort to comfort her, but the tears flow from her eyes like a waterfall, and it breaks him.

-" Maybe Kira's right. We lost another person, Austin. It's only a matter of time before it happens again," a red haired boy states.

-" It won't Dez. I won't let it happen again. I…

-" You've said that before," Dez interrupts and Austin feels his stomach tighten.

-" Dammit," he yells as he slams his fists on the table.

…

Ally cautiously steps out of her car. The wind whips right through her dress making her teeth chatter, but she's on a mission.

-" Oh, so he's an alcoholic," she says reading the sign. She peers through the bar windows, but can't find him anywhere. All she can see is smoke, short skirts, and big men with tattoos.

-" I'm going to regret this," she mutters before she opens the doors and walks in. The smoke, instantly, suffocates her and she feels nauseous. She strains her eyes to try and find Austin, but has no success.

-" Looking for someone, baby," a low voice questions behind her and she whips around to be greeted with a very large man with dark skin and a ton of tattoos. She offers him a smile, shakes her head, and then turns to walk away, but his large hands grab her by the waist.

-" You're awfully pretty to be hanging out around here," he breathes into her neck and the stench of alcohol on his breath makes her gag.

-" Please, let me go," she demands pressing her arms against his chest, but he only laughs.

-" I can't do that, but don't worry princess, I'll be gentle,' he murmurs into her ear, before he squeezes her breast, She whimpers and feels tears building up in her eyes, but she still finds the strength to beat against his chest.

He pulls her along the bar floor and she feels hopeless.

-" Hey, what are you doing," a voice from behind her shouts. In an instant, her attacker, throws her to the ground, and she hits it with a thud. She hears shouting, before she blacks out completely.

…

-' I need to get some air, guys," Austin announces at the table and his friends nod. He swiftly makes his way to the front entrance, and almost steps out, when he sees Trent pulling a girl. Her back is facing him, so he can't see her expression, but he knows she's distressed. Without a second thought , he bolts over to her.

-" Hey, what are you doing," he shouts and Trent throws her to the ground. She hits hard and lays down on the floor, motionless, and he runs over her. She landed on her stomach, so he gently flips her over, not wanting to injure her any further. Her perfect face now has an enormous red gash on it and Austin feels his heart drop.

-" Ally?"

-" Wait... you know her," Trent questions and Austin feels his blood boil. In an instant, he's off the ground and latched onto Trent's throat.

-" Yes, I know her and I swear to God if you ever show your face around here again, I'll kill you."

Trent nods and Austin releases him, though he would have preferred to have beat the shit out of him. Trent dashes out the backdoor and Austin refocuses his attention to Ally.

It hurts to look at her injured; it's like looking at an abused puppy, but he needs to help her.

-" What in the fuck would make you come to a place like this?"

She's still unconsciousness and he takes that as a moment to admire her. Her brown hair frames her porcelain face and she still manages to look angelic with blood on her . He takes a deep breath and scoops her up in his arms. He carries her throughout the bar, until he finds his friends. Trish looks at him curiously.

-" Who the hell is that," she questions and the rest of his friends nod.

-" Look, I'll explain later. I need to get her home."

They look at him, their eyes full of questions, and he turns to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder makes him turn back around. Kira looks at him worriedly.

-" Austin, we can't get anyone else involved in this. She'll get hurt."

Austin nods and glances down at Ally, whose head rests against his chest.

-" Don't worry. She won't be apart of this" he murmurs before he carries her out the door.

...

Ally's eyes slowly flutter open, and she immediately feels her head throb. She whimpers and massages her temple, terrified to open her eyes and see where she is.

-" Ally," a voice interrupts her thoughts and she knows immediately who it belongs to. She opens her eyes and Austin's staring right at her. She jumps back, startled, but relived, she's not not with the man she had met earlier. She's even more relived to discover she's laying in the hammock on her front porch.

-" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I guess we're even now, considering you scared the shit out of me earlier," Austin says and Ally cocks her head.

-" You... were scared?"

Austin laughs and it shocks her;She's never heard him laugh before and really enjoys it.

-" Believe it or not, I don't like seeing blood coming out of people's heads ,especially, heads as pretty as yours."

She feels heat rush to her cheeks. That's the third time he had complimented her looks, but it hadn't grown old and she doesn't think it ever will. She shakes her head, ridding herself of her thoughts, before she glances at Austin, who is staring at her in full concentration.

-" Umm, why are you looking at me like that?"

Austin's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

-" I... I was just looking at your gash. It looks better. I tried to clean it up as best as I could," he stutters and she smiles.

-" Thanks... for everything, Austin. You saved me."

Austin frowns and walks down her porch steps.

-" Nah, I just helped you out."

Ally gets up and walks towards him, but he backs away from her, and she frowns.

-" What's wrong?"

He glances up at her and ruffles his hair.

-" Why the hell were you at Worley's?"

Ally freezes unsure what to say.

-" I...um... I was sitting out here reading when I saw you walk out to your car, so I figured I would follow you."

Austin clenches his fists and she sees his breathing increase.

-" Why the fuck would you follow me? Ally, I told you to stay away from me. You could have gotten yourself raped or worse ,killed. Do you know what that would do to m..." He cuts off his sentence and begins to run, but she follows him.

-" Austin," she screams, her heart pumping rapidly in her chest as she runs to catch up with him."Please stop!"

As if on demand, Austin slows and then stops completely, his body heaving in and out trying to make up for the shortage of air. She catches up to him and sighs.

-" Look, Austin, I know I was wrong. It's just you confuse me so much. I mean you called yourself a demon and then ran away from me. So what you go to bars! I mean most teenagers drink."

-" I don't drink," he growls and she looks at him curiously.

-" Then why do you go to bars?"

He sighs, sticks his hand in his leather jacket, and paces.

-" Ally, I'm involved in something that I don't want you to be apart of. You don't know me Ally Dawson; I'm a bad guy."

Ally shakes her head and advances towards him. He immediately backs up, but she manages to stand on her tiptoes and press a kiss to his cheek.

-" I don't kiss bad guys," she whispers in his ear, before she runs back to her front porch. She glances behind her to see he's still frozen in his spot and she smiles before opening her front door and slipping inside.

**So... What do you guys think? They kissed, kinda! And your guys' reviews are literally the sweetest! Thank you so much!**


	5. Kisses and Confessions

**Author's Note: Oh my god! You guys are amazing! 30 follows and tons of really sweet reviews! So… I'm going to give you all a full chapter! Hope you like it!**

He stands, paralyzed, as she skips off into her house, as though nothing had happened. Ally Dawson had just kissed him, it felt like heaven, and he hated it. She did something to him in that moment, made him feel powerless.

_I'm a big guy; I could have poked her and she would have fallen over._

But he knows that if he touched her, he would only want to caress her; run his fingers over her smooth skin and admire every inch of her. Damn, he had really wanted to kiss her! _But why the hell did she want to kiss me?_

He flashes back to Kira telling him Ally can't be involved and he knows she's right. She got hurt the moment she stepped into his world, he can't imagine what would happen to her if she lived in it.

-"Fuck," he screams as he falls to the ground. The sun has begun to rise making the sky a brilliant shade of orange. He lays in the grass, thinking, about his predicament, before he sighs and raises to his feet.

-"Ally Dawson… you're a…a… an angel," he sighs unable to say anything against her, before he makes his way back to his house, wishing he could bring Ally with him.

…

-"Ally, it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. What were you doing all night?" her father's voice rings through her dreams and she shoots out of bed.

-"Uh sorry dad. Romeo and Juliet found me and I couldn't refuse them," she answers while she rushes to her bathroom. She gasps when she sees the red scar on her forehead.

-" Damn me for wishing to be Harry Potter," she screams at her reflection. She turns on her sink and washes her face, before she brushes through her hair, and walks out her door. She calculates a story to tell her Dad as she makes her way down the stairs.

-'"Good morning, honey," her father says brightly, but when he turns around to kiss her on the cheek he gasps. "What happened to your head?"

Ally laughs and kisses her Dad on the cheek.

-"Funny story. I'm laying outside in the hammock and I get up to go to bed and Bam! I hit the floor hard and end up looking like Harry Potter.

Her Dad looks at her curiously for a moment, before he chuckles.

-"Al's, you got to be more careful, you could have knocked yourself out."

She grins and shakes her head.

-" Yea, that would have been unfortunate," she adds, laughing to herself, because she actually was knocked out.

-" Alright, well I'm going to head out to work. Do you think you'll be okay?"

She nods and pats her Dad on the back.

-"I'll be fine, Dad. Good luck at work."

He grins and pulls her in for a hug.

-"I just worry about you Al's. You're my girl and I always want to make sure you're safe."

Ally nods. Her father had become even more protective of her, since her mother's death, but she can't blame him. She's all he's got, and it terrifies him.

-"Don't worry. I live a pretty relaxed, non- dangerous life," she reassures and he nods.

-" I'll be home for dinner," he informs before he walks out the door. Ally sighs and plops on her couch, her thoughts clogged with Austin Moon. She officially knows nothing about him, except he is apparently dangerous and doesn't like human touch.

She's drawn from her thoughts by the doorbell and she groans. Today, she wasn't really feeling human interaction, but she pulls herself off the couch to answer it.

Her jaw drops when the door opens and reveals Austin, with a big white smile, and the best part… he's holding a pie.

-" Austin, what are you.." Her sentence is cut off by his lips. She pulls back at first, shocked, but she eventually leans into him, welcoming the kiss and she feels him smile. He's the first to break away and she feels her heart drop a little; she doesn't want it to end.

He looks down at the ground, before he offers her the pie.

-"I didn't know you could bake," she teases as she takes the pie and he laughs, for the second time, and it warms her heart.

-"I can't. My grandma made it, but I offered to bring it as an excuse to see you again. How's your head?"

Ally feels her heart flutter at his revelation of wanting to see her again and her cheeks turn red.

-"It's… fine. I mean I look like hell, but it could have been worse. I'd rather have a scratch than be dead."

Austin nods.

-"Yea, that's what I need to talk to you about."

Ally's eyes widen, realizing he is actually wanting to talk with her and not trying to avoid her. She suddenly realizes he's still standing on her front porch and she's still holding a pie.

-" Okay, well come on in," she says ushering him through her front door. He follows her, his hands in his jeans, as she leads them to the kitchen. She lays the pie down on the counter and sits down on a chair. Austin stands, awkwardly, until she motions for him to sit.

-" Ally, I… really like you," he blurts out and she smiles.

-" I like you too, Austin," she adds and he looks at her curiously.

-" Why?"

She laughs, but when she sees his face is full of seriousness she stops.

-"Because you're a sweet guy," she explains and he raises a brow.

-"I think you and me have different definitions of sweet."

-"No, I just think you underestimate yourself. You always talk down, when I have yet to see or hear of anything that is even remotely bad that you've done. We all make mistakes."

He glances up at her and shakes his head.

-"Ally, I'm responsible for my mother's death."

…


	6. Goodbyes and Bad Guys

**Author's Note: 38 followers! I love you all. Tell me what you think of the full chapter!****  
**

He sees the fear behind her hazel eyes, after he drops the news. Her tiny body shivers and she swallows, shifting her eyes away from him.

-"You… killed her," she finally stutters out and he shakes his head.

-"No, Ally. I loved her, I just got involved with the wrong people and they knew that taking her from me would tear me apart."

Ally glances up at him, a little less afraid than before, and gently reaches for his hand.

-" You need to tell the police," she says and he shakes his head violently.

-"No! No police. I need you to swear to me, you won't tell anybody about this," he demands and Ally nods her head, obediently.

-" I… I won't," she stutters out, her body still trembling. He advances towards her and pulls her into his arms, and soothes her immediately. She feels safe with him, even though he admitted to a bad past. He finally lets go and looks down at her.

-" I need you to forget about me. I already lost my mother, I don't want to lose you. I just met you Ally Dawson, but I've fallen you. That moment you showed up on my doorstep with your big brown eyes, and your damn pie, I was a goner. I put fucking hair gel in my hair before you came over for dinner. You do things to me Ally, that I love, but I need to let you go. I care for you, so I have to let you go."

Ally feels her heart soar at the boy's honesty and she nods her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

-" Don't cry, Ally. You're too pretty for that," he says while brushing the tears from her cheek. She nods and offers him a smile and he grins. "Good, there's that pretty smile, keep it forever, it looks good on you."

He gets up from the chair and bows to her; she glances at him curiously.

-" I am not royalty, a simple handshake would suffice," she teases and he grins.

-" Sorry, it's just I'm not so sure how to act around an angel."

She grins but shakes her head.

-"Why do you always call me that?"

-" Because you, Ally Dawson, have been my shining light in a City of Darkness."

He presses a kiss to her cheek, before he disappears out the door.

….

Smoke fogs the alley and the breeze whips against his face, making him want to turn around, but he's come too far to give up now.

It's nighttime and the only light comes from the dimly lit street lamps. It's a bad part of town, nobody ever wants to go to, but he's got determination. He walks on until he reaches apartment 7005 and then bangs on the door. A big guy, with a beer bottle opens the door and laughs.

-" What the fuck do you want, Trent," he growls, but Trent isn't intimidated.

-" I wanna speak to the big guy; It's about Austin Moon."

The man at the door immediately stops laughing and lets him in. The floor is littered with naked drugged girls, and a man with tanned skin and dark eyes lays with them, chugging the bottle in his hand.

-" Boss, it's Trent. He says he wants to talk to you about Austin Moon."

The man on the ground looks over and cracks a smile.

-" Austin, huh? What do you know?"

Trent clears his throat.

-" I was at Worley's last night and I ran into this beautiful girl. I tried to take her, but Austin shows up and says he knows her. He was real pissed; I think he's got a thing for her."

The man on the ground looks unamused.

-" And your point?'

-" My point is I think we just found his weakness."

The man's eyes widen and he springs to his feet.

-" Alright, I want this girl found. When you do, bring her to me."

…

It has been exactly two days since she's last seen Austin Moon, but it feels like a lifetime. There is something about him that is so magnetic and she finds herself gazing over at his house hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He is not her usual type; she always plays it safe and dates guys who are school smart and sweet.

Austin was rough around the edges, but she's knows his inside is soft. And his kisses, they were a pure heaven send. She's never been in an intimate relationship before, and the thought scares her slightly, but also excites her. She wants Austin to love her, but it's just not possible, he can't love.

She twirls her spoon around in her bowl, deep in her thoughts. She's alone again, her dad is off working, and she hates it.

-" I am going out," she decides, grabbing her keys and without much thought walks out her door.

The sun shines down on her fair skin as she walks to her car. She glances over at the Moon's house and is disappointed once again. Plopping into her car, she leans back and sighs.

-" Just let it go, Ally. It wasn't meant to be," she tells herself as pulls out of her driveway.

The beach is only a ten minute drive, and she's glad. She parks her car quickly and hops out, anxious to fell the ocean breeze. She's always liked walking along the water, she found it to be a great time to think, and there's a lot on her mind.

The breeze whips through her yellow summer dress and she shudders, but carries on. She's never felt like this about anyone before. When he's not around it's like she's just going through the motions of life. He excites her, makes her tingle with happiness, and she's only just met him.

She watches the waves roll towards her and smiles. _Miami really is beautiful._ She walks on admiring the view, when suddenly she trips and falls into the sand. She starts to push off the ground but a hand reaches towards her and she takes it.

-" Thanks, I'm so..." she starts but never finishes when she looks up at her prince charming. His blonde hair is hidden underneath his beanie, and he looks exhausted, but he manages a smile, and she smiles back.

-" Adorable," he finishes the sentence and she laughs.

-" Clumsy," she corrects and he nods.

-' Can't argue with that."

They stand there awkwardly, staring at the ocean. Another gust of wind rushes through her and she trembles.

-" You're cold," Austin states and she shakes her head, but in an instant, he removes his sweat coat and offers it to her. She smiles, graciously, and puts it on. It envelopes her tiny body and fills her with warmth.

-" Well, I... better get going. Nice to see you, Ally," he offers his hand but she wraps her arms around him instead. He stands limp, for a moment, but eventually wraps her in his arms. They stand like that for a few moments before Ally breaks away. She starts to remove his jacket, but he shakes his head.

-" Nah, you keep it. It looks better on you anyways."

She nods and smiles at him.

-" Thanks Austin. It was nice to see you."

He nods and slowly walks away. The sun sets over the water and she breathes deeply, as she watches him fade from view.

-" Hey pretty little thing," a voice says and she looks up. Her whole body starts to tremble; she's face to face with the man that tried to rape her at the bar.

-" Austin," she screams, before the man hits her over the head and she blacks out.

...


	7. Notes and New Problems

**Author's Note: 42 follows. Literally, this means so much to me! I remember when I first started this story and was completely unsure how it was going to go. I'm glad I had the courage to post this. Your reviews bring a smile to my face. I know I left off at a cliffhanger, so I'm going to continue! Let me know what you think!**

He walks away from her, wishing he could have swept her up in his arms and kept her forever. He had been pretty successful at avoiding her for a couple days, but of course, fate would bring them together once more. Even when he wasn't with her, she was on his mind, and he didn't hate it.

He looks out at the ocean, the sun sinks over the water, and he stops in his tracks. It would be a matter of minutes before the sun went away and the beach would be cloaked in darkness. He thinks of Ally walking by herself, and shudders.

He doesn't waste anytime turning around to find her. The beach is pretty vacant, except for a few young couples, who are drinking and making out in the sand, and he quickens his pace. An eerie quiet hangs over the area, until a high pitched squeal breaks through the silence.

Austin's heart drops and his fast walk turns into a full on run.

-" Ally," he screams, his heart beating violently in his chest, as he runs towards her voice.

His eyes strain forwards hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but has no success. He runs until his body can't anymore; his chest heaves in and out, and his breathing is heavy, while his body fights to restore itself.

He scans the area looking for any signs of her, when movement in the beach parking lot catches his eye. A hooded figure walks towards a red car holding something in their arms. Austin wastes no time rushing towards the figure,

-" Hey," he screams and the hooded person starts to run. Austin pursues him, every ounce of his energy being poured into the chase. The hooded figure reaches the car and hops inside. A piece of paper is thrown out the window, before the car speeds off, screeching out of view.

Austin falls to his knees defeated. He had been avoiding her all this time in hopes to protect her, but it had been a failure. The sweet angelic Ally Dawson had been drug under to his hell. He manages to gather the strength to stand and goes to pick up the piece of paper her captor had through from the car.

His face contorts with hatred as he reads it.

_Austin,_

_Well, well, so I hear you've found yourself a girl. I've heard she's lovely, and I'm sure she is. However I never saw you as the mushy sort of guy. My point of writing to you is simple: I have your girl and if you want her back you need to come and get her. But don't worry, you can take your time; it's been a long time since I've had a lady in my house, and I want to make sure she's especially comfortable._

_-D_

Austin crumples the paper when he's through, his blood boiling. He whips out his cellphone and calls Dez.

-"Hey, wats u.."

-"Meet me at McAlister Alley. No time to explain, just get there as quick as you can."

…

Ally's head throbs as she awakens. Her eyes slowly open to reveal a bedroom, with clothes thrown in heaps on the floor, along with empty beer bottles.

She whimpers, when she realizes she's in a foreign bed.

_Oh please, god, tell me he didn't rape me!_

She glances down at herself to see, she's still in her dress and Austin's sweat shirt and that helps to ease her discomfort.

-"The boys told me you were beautiful, and I must say I'm not disappointed," a voice from behind her startles her and she quickly turns towards it. A man leans against the doorway, his shaggy brown hair falls over his face and he wears a smirk. She'd be lying to say he isn't attractive, but he is also scary.

-" Who… are you." She stutters and the man laughs taking a step towards her.

-" Wait, you mean to tell me you're Austin's girl and he never told you about me? I'm offended."

He continues to walk towards her and she feels her heart rate increase. There was something about the way he stared at her that chilled her to the bone; like he was going to devour her.

-" I'm… not Austin's girl. I barely even know him."

The man smirks, taking a long swig from his bottle, before he tosses it to the ground.

-" Well, I hear he's quite taken by you. Can't blame him though, you look like a fun little thing to have around."

He reaches the bed and caress her cheek. It makes her body shudder and she moves herself away from his unwanted touch. She hears him growl and he grabs her cheeks forcing her to face him.

-" My name's Dallas. Your boyfriend and I go way back. We used to be good friends always havin fun, until he became a pussy. He couldn't shoot anyone, and that takes all the fun out of being in a gang. So he left me along with several other pussies. He didn't have my fucking permission, so it was only natural he should pay. I can still hear his mama's screaming sometimes and it gets me high."

Ally's jaw drops in pure horror at his confession.

-" You… killed his mother?"

He grins, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

-" Beat her, fucked her, killed her."

His eyes glisten, as he recalls the horrors he inflicted on the innocent woman, and Ally's stomach churns.

-" You're sick," she finds the courage to say, but Dallas only grins.

-"No baby, I'm insane."

In an instant, he's on top of her, holding her firmly onto the bed. She gasps for air as he holds her in place. He rips the sweat coat and dress from her body, leaving her in her bra and panties. She wriggles and thrashes in an attempt to get free, but he's too strong.

He places rough kisses along her stomach and works his way up her body. His hands squeeze her breasts tightly and his breathing is ragged. She squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn't have to look into his deranged gaze. His lips reach her neck and he roughly bites down. She screams out in pain, her eyes pouring out the tears she's been holding in. He holds down for several more mintues, before he releases. She feels his weight being lifted and she opens her eyes to see he's making his way from the room. He stops just before he leaves and turns around to face her.

-"You better hope your price charming follows directions, because next time I won't let you off so easy." He states before he slams the door.

Her whole body shakes, uncontrollably, as she clutches her neck. She cries into the bed, worried that if he hears her, he might come back and hurt her even more.

…


	8. Heroes and Zeroes

**Author's Note: So… the last chapter was interesting. Dallas is insane and poor Ally is scared to death. I know I really left you guys hanging so I decided to post the next chapter, because I couldn't handle the suspense! Review Please!**

-"So, let me get this straight. Dallas kidnapped your next door neighbor," Dez questions as they make their way through McAlister Alley. It's midnight and the alley is vacant, except for a few drunks, who won't remember a thing by tomorrow morning.

-" Yes, and we need to get her back. I swear to God when I get there, I'm gonna beat the sh…"

-" Austin, this is about saving the girl, not exterminating Dallas. There are way too many guys that defend him and we'll end up getting ourselves killed. We need to sneak into the apartment and take her without getting caught."

Austin sighs, but he knows Dez is right. There's no way he could take down a whole gang with only one guy to help him; his revenge would have to wait. For the moment, all he cares about is getting Ally to safety.

He shudders thinking of her locked in a room with the most notorious gang member in all of Miami and it makes him quicken his pace.

They reach apartment 7005 and Austin jingles the doorknob; he is pleasantly surprised to find it is unlocked.

-" That's what you get for being drunk and high all the time," he growls and Dez nods. They try their best to squeeze through the door, without letting light. The apartment smells like drugs and alcohol and it makes them want to gag. The floor is littered with bottles, half naked women, and drunk gang members.

-" Alright, Dez, you look one way and I'll look the other."

Dez nods and walks left, careful not to step on the people who are sprawled out on the ground. Austin catches sight of stairs and crawls up them. When he reaches the top he discovers there are five rooms and he slaps his head.

-" Fuck."

A whimpering noise, immediately captures his attention, and in an instant, he's on his feet. He presses his body along the doors, waiting for the whimper. It comes again to the right of him, and he pushes against the door, waiting. The sound comes again from the door he's pushing on, and he takes a deep breath. He slowly opens the door, still unsure what he will find inside.

He's relieved to see a crumpled up Ally on the bed and he wastes no time rushing over to her.

-" Ally," he whispers and the girls' head raises. He reaches the bed and pulls her into his arms.

-" Austin… you came," she squeaks and he nods his head.

-" Of course I did. I should have never left you alone, this is all my fault."

Ally's body trembles against his chest, and as he strokes her back, he realizes she's completely bare except for her bra and panties, and he feels his anger spike.

-" What did he do to you?"

Ally glances up at him, even in the darkness, he can see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

-" He… held me down and then bit me on the neck. I… I thought he was going to take advantage of me; I was so scared."

She snuggles into his chest and Austin's heart breaks. This innocent girl was hurt and it tore him apart.

-" I am so sorry. Come on, lets get you home. Where's your clothes?"

Ally points to the ground and sure enough Austin sees his sweat coat and her dress lying in a heap. He tosses them to her and she slips them on quickly. When she's finished, he helps her off the bed and walks her out the door. She clings to his side, and he squeezes her hand to reassure her. They walk down the stairs and Dez is standing by the door waiting for them. They slink out, carefully shutting the door behind them, before they begin to run.

Austin glances over at Ally, as they run, making sure he hasn't lost her. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to leave her side again.

…

They reach a car at the end of the Alley and hop in. A guy with red hair wastes no time starting the car and slamming on the gas.

-" So you' re Ally Dawson," the red- head speaks and Ally nods her head.

-" Yes, who are you?"

The red- head shoots her a grin and points to Austin.

-" I'm his best friend. The name's Dez. It's a pleasure to see you when you're not knocked out."

Ally smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear.

-" It's a pleasure to meet you, Dez."

The rest of the ride is silent giving Ally plenty of time to think about how much her life has changed ever since she met Austin Moon. She looks over to see his jaw is still tense and his eyes stare out the window in extreme focus.

She's glad her father has to work an overnight shift, or else she'd been in an enormous amount of trouble. All she wanted to do was get home to her bed and sleep; she is exhausted and wants to forget about the horrors she had witnessed.

-" Alright, we're here," Dez pipes up and she's relived to see her house. She flies out of the car and runs to her front porch. Austin, follows behind her, thanking Dez for the ride before he speeds off.

Ally retrieves the house key from her dress pocket and opens the front door. She pulls Austin inside and flips on the lights.

-" Thanks, Austin. I'll see you tomorrow," she says, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He shakes his head and she looks at him curiously.

-" There's no way in hell I'm leaving you by yourself," he explains and she nods.

-" Okay, then follow me."

She grabs his hand and leads him up to her bedroom. She shuts the door behind them and flips on her lamp.

-" Sorry, about the mess. I haven't finished unpacking yet," she apologizes and he laughs.

-" It's still cleaner than mine."

She laughs and reaches into her drawer. She pulls out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

-" I'm going to go put these on. I'll be right back," she explains and he grins.

-" You know, I think you're still shaking pretty bad, I'll help you."

She shakes her head.

-" Nice try, Austin Moon, but you've already seen enough of my body today."

He groans.

-" That didn't count. I could barely see it was so dark."

She shakes her head, and he sighs, plopping onto the ground. She bats her eyelashes innocently at him as she makes her way to her bathroom. Her clothing is off in an instant and she quickly throws on her pj's. She quickly brushes through her hair and walks back to her bedroom to find Austin sleeping on the ground. She carefully tries to tiptoe past him, but he springs up like a watchdog, making her fall on top of him.

-" Calm down boy, it's only me," she teases, patting him on the head like you would a puppy. He plays along and licks her on her cheek and she laughs. He offers her a smile but it quickly fades and she looks at him curiously.

-" Is something wrong?"

He reaches for her bite on her neck and gently traces his fingers over the spot, she winces in pain, and he sighs.

-" I am so sorry Ally. I hate that he did this to you; you don't deserve it . I should have…" Ally cuts him off with a kiss.

-" Austin Moon, you saved my life, so please just stop blaming everything on yourself, before I have to take matters into my own hands."

He nods and she pats him on the head. She gets off the ground, turns off her lamp, and hops into her bed. She throws Austin a pillow and a blanket, and then snuggles underneath her covers.

-" Goodnight Austin," she murmurs.

-" Goodnight Angel."

…...


	9. Attractions and Apprehension

**Author's Note: You guys literally made my ball my eyes out, in the best way possible! Like so many people touched me with the messages they sent. It really means so much to me! Anyways, I wanted to finish this chapter for you guys because I kind of left you off at a major part! Be warned, things might not go as planned:)**

The sunlight slips through her window and she groans. She reaches to pull the covers over her head, but her hands are trapped, and she snaps her eyes open. She can't help but smile when she sees Austin resting comfortably beside her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. His chest rises and falls with each breath and he looks genuinely peaceful.

Austin lives a dangerous life, there's no doubt about that, but she knows she could never leave him. He's saved her twice and is the only person she's ever been seriously interested in. He makes her feel warm and loved.

-"What are you thinking about," a drowsy voice whispers and she turns to see a sleepy Austin rubbing his eyes.

-" Hmm, for starters why are you on my bed?"

He reaches towards her to press a kiss to her cheek but she pushes him away.

-" Someone's a little grumpy in the morning," he teases and she swats him on the arm. " Ow, alright, you started screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't, so I just held you and you settled down. Of course, I didn't want to leave you after that."

Ally smiles at his revelation and leans in towards him, but the sound of the front door opening stops her.

-" Oh no, my dad's home. Quick, go in my bathroom!"

-" Really," he groans and she pushes him into action.

-" If you hurry up, I'll kiss you later," she promises and he grins, lifting himself from the bed, and slipping into her bathroom.

She adjusts herself in the bed, careful to cover the bite Dallas gave her with her comforter. She can only imagine the deep shit she'd be in if her father found her in bed with a guy and a huge bite on her neck. The sound of her doorknob makes her snap her eyes shut. In a matter of seconds, she feels her father's lips on her cheek. She remains in her pretend sleep position for several minutes, before she slowly opens her eyes. Her father is gone, so she tiptoes to the bathroom.

-" Alright, Austin, the coast is…"

Her sentence is interrupted by his lips crashing against hers. She pushes against him making him moan. Her neck cramps from stretching to reach him and she starts to pull away. Frustrated, he lifts her up and she straddles him. Their kiss continues until they both gasp for air. Austin, gazes at her, his brown eyes filled with lust.

-" Ally… I want to make you mine."

She stares at him taken aback by his words. No one had ever said that to her before and it makes her cheeks flush. He gazes down at her making her turn to mush. She slowly nods her head, which springs him into action.

_ He starts to kiss her_

Deeply, desperately. His hands are around her waist and he's breathing so hard as he hoists her onto his lips. He kisses her neck, her throat, and then he lays her down on the cool tile floor of her bathroom.

_"Up,"_ he says, gasping for air. "_Lift your arms up_."

She does.

He tugs up on her shirt. Pulls it over her head. Tosses it to the floor.

"_Lie back_," he breathes, guiding her onto the ground as his hands slide down her spine, under my backside. She whimpers her body tingling with emotions, she's never felt before.

"**_Lift your hips for me, angel_**," he murmurs and hooks his fingers around the waist of her shorts and underwear at the same time and starts to tug them down.

Ally's nerves get the best of her and she swats his hand away, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation. She adores Austin, but she hardly knows him, and isn't sure she can completely trust him. He had saved her twice, and she was falling for him, but she isn't ready to trust him with her most prized possession; her innocence.

He moves away from her, his eyes pooling with concern.

-" I am sorry, I don't know what came over me," he apologizes, handing her the shirt and shorts he had torn from her body and she takes them, graciously. Slipping her clothes over herself, she reaches out her hand to him. He takes it quickly, placing his cool lips over her hand, and she giggles.

-" There's the charming Austin, I know," she says, patting him on the head and he nods.

-" I am so sorry, Ally. It's just I feel so strongly when I'm with you and I forget you're so innocent."

She grins at his concern of hurting her and crawls over to him, pressing her lips to his cheek.

-" Don't apologize, I was enjoying it, but it's just we hardly know each other. I mean what even are we." she questions, glancing her eyes to look up at him. His eyes widen at her question, but his mouth slowly forms into a smirk.

-" You're my girl."

Ally's heart flutters at his sincerity.

-" And you're my puppy," she adds and he glares.

-" Really,a puppy?Can't I be like a tiger or something more intimidating," he begs and she shakes her head playfully.

-" You couldn't intimidate me if you wanted to; you're too sweet."

He growls and she laughs at his frustration. He rolls his eyes at her, as he combs through his bed- head looking like he's lost in deep thought. She gets up off the floor, to get ready, but he grabs her hand.

-" What do I mean to you," he questions, his eyes filled with anxiety, and it breaks her heart.

-"Austin, you saved my life, twice. Every time you're around me I get butterflies. I am falling for you Austin Moon and I barely even know you."

He nods his head, staring at her intensely with his big brown eyes, before he snaps his fingers, and jumps off the ground, pulling her with him.

-" I wanna take you out."

...

**_Can you feel the love tonight?! Because I sure can! How cute are they! Review for the next chappie and stay awesome all of you!_**


	10. Cemeteries and Fears

**Author's Note: Loved the reviews! Here's the full chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

Ally stares at him curiously as he pulls her along and it makes his heart sink. _Does she not want to go out with him? Had his previous behavior pushed her away?_ As if reading his mind the girl smiles at him.

-" Austin, I haven't even gotten ready yet," she states and he breathes a sigh of relief, happy that her hesitation was because of her clothing and not because of him.

-" It's okay. Just throw a sweat coat on and some shoes and you'll be good to go," he reassures her and she raises a brow.

-" And just where on you planning on taking me Austin," she questions and he smiles.

-" You'll see when we get there."

…

-" A cemetery," she questions, gazing out at the rows of tombstones, that litter the ground, her eyes raised in disbelief.

He laughs and grabs her hand, leading her through the maze, determined to reach his destination.

-" Come on! I want to introduce you to somebody."

He finally stops abruptly and drops to his knees. Ally is confused for a moment until she reads the tombstone that lays in front of him: Monica Moon. She puts her arm on Austin's shoulder and he glances up at her, tears welling in his big brown eyes.

-" I wanted to bring you here, so she could see you; I know she would have loved you," he murmurs and the sincerity strikes her heart. She kneels down beside him and presses her lips to his cheek.

-" I wish I could have met her; she sounds like she was a remarkable woman."

Austin nods his head, and Ally sees his eyes turn cold. She feels his muscles tense underneath her and she touches his shoulder lightly.

-" Austin, is everything…"

-" Go to the car, Ally," he whispers, his eyes still focused on something in the distance. She strains to see but can only make out rows of tombstones and she glances back at Austin, her eyes full of worry.

-" Austin, what's…'

-" GET IN THE FUCKING CAR NOW!"

His tone makes her jump and she springs off the ground, running high speed towards the car. Her heart beats violently as she dashes around the tombstones, terrified she will trip over one. Luckily she makes it to car and reaches for the handle, but before she can get inside the sound of a gun shots make her spin around.

She's too far to see Austin and her stomach drops. Her head tells her to get in the car but her heart tells her to go to Austin, so before she can think, she's running back towards him.

-"Austin," she screams, her heart pounding inside her chest, as she leaps over tombstones as if they were nothing. She sees him standing, gun, in his hand, pointing it forwards, ready to shoot.

-" Austin," she whispers and he points the gun at her and she screams, dropping to the ground, terrified for her life. The look in his eyes, it was deranged, so foreign from the kind brown ones she loved.

Her whole body shakes uncontrollably and she curls up into a ball on the ground. A hand on her shoulder startles her and she yelps.

-" Ally, it's just me." Ally recognizes Austin's voice and slowly looks up to him, he's crouched over her and she moves away. His eyes flash with pain, but he still reaches out to stroke her cheek. She allows it, but she shakes uncontrollably, and his eyes fill with concern.

-" Ally, what's wrong," he questions, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek but she evades it.

-" Why… do you have a gun?"

Austin's stares at the ground and sighs.

-" It was one of Dallas's comrades. I had to shoot him, or he would of shot me… or worse, you."

Ally gulps, the reality of what she had gotten into sinking in. Guns were the devils toys, nasty things that could take away lives in a matter of seconds. It was a gun that took her dear mother away from her. The sound still rings through her ears, consuming her whole and now here is she again, with a man who she thought she could trust, holding the very thing that had destroyed her happiness. The worst part had been the look in his eyes while holding the weapon; it was as if he enjoyed it.

-" Take me home," she pleads and Austin's eyes widen.

-" Ally, I…"

-PLEASE! I want to go home," she cries out, her eyes spilling out the tears they had been holding back. He stares at her, her delicate body shaking in fear, and his heart breaks. It was the exact same way she had acted when he rescued her from Dallas, except this time she was terrified of him

…

The car ride is extremely uncomfortable. He steals occasional glaces at her, only to have his heart broken into more place than before. She's curled up on the seat, her body still visibly shaken, as she stares out the window. He hates that she's scared of him; he hates himself for scaring her.

He could never and would never hurt her; he'd rather die. Ally Dawson had him wrapped around her little finger, so tightly, he feared the worst, if she let him go. He glances over at her again, and works up the courage to touch her shoulder. She shudders, but allows him to massage it.

-" Ally, please talk to me," he begs, his eyes staring directly at her and she glances over at him.

-" Austin, you're going to kill us," she states and he stares curiously for a moment before he focuses back on the road and realizes what she means; they are headed straight for a tree. He quickly turns the wheel and they end up in someone's driveway. He puts the car in park and refocuses his attention on her.

-" Alright, now can you please say something," he begs once more, his big brown eyes look into her soul, but she can't help to remember how they had looked earlier.

-" I want to go home, she repeats and he sighs.

-" Why, Ally, why are you scared of me," he cries and her eyes widen, but she shakes her head.

-" I'm not. Just please take me home."

He narrows his eyes at her and she offers her best fake smile.

-" So you're not scared of me," he questions and she shakes her head.

-" No, now can we go," she begs reaching to put the car in reverse, but he blocks her. She glances up at him, a frustrated glare on her face, until she realizes he's holding a gun in his hand; she yelps and jumps back.

-" You're scared of guns," he states and she shakes her head.

-" No... No," she stutters, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen into her face.

-" Alright then here you go. Take it," he says offering her the gun and she squeals. He sets the gun, gently in her lap, and her heart stops.

-" Austin, please take it off," she begs, but he shakes his head.

-" Not until you tell me why you're scared of them," he demands and she sighs.

-" My mom was shot and she died, Austin. And then I see you holding a gun, and you... you looking like you enjoyed it," she cries, burying her head into her knees. She's relieved when she feels the weight of the gun removed, and she glances up to see Austin staring at her, sympathy in his eyes.

-" Ally, why didn't you say something. I am sorry about your mother and I'm sorry I scared you. Trust me Ally, I don't like guns either. The only reason I have one is to protect, not to harm."

Ally nods and moves closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She feels his body relax and he presses gently on her cheek.

-" I'm sorry, Austin.

He shakes his head.

-" You don't have to apologize, Ally. We all have fears."

-" And what's your fear, Austin Moon," she questions, gazing up at him. He looks down her, gazing into her eyes.

-" Losing everyone I love."

...


	11. Roses and Regrets

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Just wanted to thank everyone who checked out my new story! Anyways here is the full chapter, let me me know what you think!**

It's been three days since the incident with Ally. He is relived she had listened to him and even opened up about her mother. If anyone could understand losing a mother, it was him. It tore him apart and he's still trying to pick up the pieces.

He hasn't talked to Ally since he had almost admitted his feelings to her. She had been nuzzled against his neck, and he almost cracked, almost told her something ridiculous. He almost told her he loved her that he wanted to keep her forever and that was insane.

He had just met the girl and it was not normal for him to be developing feelings this intense. He knows she doesn't feel the same way; he had tried to make her his the other day and she turned him down. Rejection, was something that was foreign to him, every girl he had encountered threw themselves at him, and Ally hadn't.

She is beautiful, smart, and absolutely irresistible. His thoughts have been clogged with ways to get closer to her, when he should be focused on Dallas. But instead here he is at a damn flower shop looking to get her something. He settles on a nice bouquet of roses and attaches a simple note. He grins satisfied at his romantic gesture, before he speeds off in his car towards her house.

He knows she won't be home, since she got a summer job at the library and her dad's away at work, so it's a good time to give her his gift. He reaches her house and glances around, grinning when he realizes nobody is around, and slips out of his car. He makes his way to her front porch and gently sets the flowers down in the hammock. He admires them for a moment, before he gets in his car and zooms to his house.

He can't help but smile when he sees his grandparent's car in their driveway and he sprints inside.

-" I'm home," he yells, flinging himself onto the couch, but the house is eerily quiet. He springs off the couch and walks upstairs.

-" Grandma… Grandpa," he yells, looking through the rooms. His shouts are returned with silence and his stomach churns.

He bolts into their bedroom and his heart drops. On the floor lie both his grandparents surrounded by a pool of blood.

-" NO, NO," he screams running towards them. He feels his grandparents chests for a pulse, but they are limp.

-" Come on," he screams , shaking their bodies, hoping to bring them back, but it's useless. Their bodies are ice cold and he knows their gone.

….

She pulls up to her house ready to crash at any moment. The library may seem like a fun and wonderful place to work but it was exhausting. All she wanted to do was sleep. She staggers out of her car and walks slowly to her front porch. She almost walks through the front door, when a flash of red catches her eye. She grins when she sees a bouquet of roses, laying on her hammock, and she picks them up. She eyes a note, that's attached and her heart swells as she reads it.

_Ally,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue (Well, really they are purple, but nothing rhymes with that)_

_Your hair is brown_

_And I think that's pretty cute._

_Okay so I suck at this shit. But I tried. Anyway you're adorable and I can't stop thinking about you._

_Austin._

She glances over at his house and decides she's going to pay him a visit.

It doesn't take long for her to make it to his house and she rings the doorbell, anxiously tucking her hair behind her ear. She waits for several minutes , nervously shuffling her feet on his porch, and staring at the beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hand. She glances at the driveway, sees two cars, and stares back at the doors perplexed. The cars are in the driveway, so they have to be home.

She peers through the window, seeing if she can spot a sign of somebody, but has no success. She rings the doorbell and waits for a couple more minutes before she starts to walk down the porch steps. The sound of the door, catches her attention and she turns around to see Austin, standing in the doorway. She wastes no time rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

-" Austin, the flowers are beautiful," she states, lifting her lips to his cheek, but he pulls away, and her heart drops.

-" What's wrong," she questions, trying to read his icy stare with little success.

She reaches out to touch his shoulder but he grabs her hand.

-" Go, Ally," he barks, a harshness to his voice she had never heard before.

-" Please, Austin, I..."

-" Get the fuck away Ally," he yells and she can't help the tears from falling.

-" I... I don't understand one second you're sweet and endearing and the next you're wishing me away. I want to get to know you but you never let me in!"

-" Well, what if I don't want you in," he screams and she puts the flowers he gave her in his face.

-" What was this for Austin. I came here to thank you for the flowers and I get screamed at! I thought you... I don't know I thought... that maybe you loved me!"

Austin grabs the bouquet from her hands and throws them to the ground.

-" Ha, Love, I don't know the meaning of the word. You are just a cute little way to occupy my time. All you wanted was for me to say I loved you and then what ?You would have the pleasure of making someone fall for you without falling in return. Well guess, what Ally ;I don't have time for your shit!"

Ally stands stunned at his outburst. But she finally musters up the courage to give him one last punch.

-" You know what Austin I did want you to say you loved me, so I could tell you that I loved you back."

His eyes widen and she sees his face soften. He reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away.

-" Ally, look, I.."

-" Save it, Austin, you've already said enough."


	12. Heart Break and Heartfelt Speeches

**Author's Note: Hello Dolls! Sorry for the long break! I've been super busy and couldn't update. For those of you who waited so patiently, thanks! I am giving you guys a full chapter! Enjoy. Review for next chappie!**

He wants to run after her; wrap her in his arms and tell her he loves her back. But he can't, he has to let her go. She hates him now, there was no way she couldn't considering the way he had treated her, and it tore him apart. But he had to do it; he had no choice. Everything he has ever loved had been taken from him, and he's done losing innocents.

First, his mother, who would never hurt a fly. Then, it's his grandparents, who offered him their support. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Ally. She was the first girl to ever hold his heart, and if she died, he would die with her.

So as he watches her run, he hates himself for breaking her heart, but he knows it's for the best.

…

-" Austin… hello," Dez's voice rings through his head, and he looks around, everyone at table looking at him like he has lost his mind.

-" Uh, sorry, were you saying something," he says, brushing his blonde locks from his face and Dez shoots him an annoyed glare.

-" Dude, where the fuck has your mind been these past couple of days? You look like hell and you're always staring off into space."

Austin frowns, thinking over the events of this week, and his heart clenches. He had told his buddies about his grandparents, but nothing about losing Ally. _What he would give for one of her soft kisses or even her cute laugh!_

-"Sorry, I'm just tired. I need to go," he answers, suddenly rising from the table, making his friends jump back in shock.

-" Austin, are you sure you're alright," Kira pipes up and he nods.

-" I'm fine. I just need some rest. See ya later," he mumbles out, waving goodbye, before he marches out the door.

He just needs to see her, so he can get her off his mind

…

It's been three days since Austin ripped her heart out of chest and stomped on it. She had always been so cautious with love and attraction, but now she's terrified of it. She thought she meant something to him, but apparently all he wanted from her was sex.

She shakes her head, remembering the day she almost let the bastard take her innocence and she shudders. _How could she have been so naïve? What was she expecting from Mr. six-foot three brown eyed charmer? A date to the ball? _

-"I've got to stop living in LaLaland and get focused on college and my job. I don't have time for distractions," she mutters into her pillow.

She's had an exhausting day at work and he Dad is on the nightshift again. As soon as she got home, she changed into sweatpants and curled up in her bed.

She's been laying in the same spot for hours, her heart still healing from the events of the other day, her eyes slowly closing, when the sound of knocking jolts her awake. She raises her head and realizes it's the door and she groans. She glances over at her clock and is shocked to see it's only 6 o'clock.

She hoists herself out of bed and stumbles down the stairs. She brushes her hand through her hair before she opens the door. Her eyes widen when he sees Austin, his eyes bagged with lack of sleep and his hair is a mess. She immediately tries to shut the door, but his foot prevents her and she puts her hands on her hips.

-" I'm not afraid to call the cops," she says, puffing out her body and trying her best to look intimidating. He raises his hands in surrender, but his foot remains on the door.

-" I just came for a kiss,' he defends, lowering his cheek to her face and she laughs at the audacity of the gesture, pressing her hand to his chest.

-" What are you drunk?"

-" I don't drink," he growls, pushing against her, but she remains firm.

-" Oh right, you're just naturally insane," she quips and he sighs.

-" Please, just one kiss on the cheek or even a laugh. I promise I'll leave you alone after that," he begs, his body hovering over hers, but he was completely at her mercy. She shakes her head and pushes him away.

-" I don't owe you anything Austin. What you did was…"

-" Wrong, Shitty, absolutely the worst thing I've ever had to do in my life, yes it was all of those things, but I did it because I love you."

Ally's eyes widen at his revelation, but she remains cautious.

-" Let me get this straight. You're way of telling somebody you love them is to trample on flowers and tell them love doesn't exist. Well, that makes perfect sense," she screams, throwing her hands in the air and turning to go back in her house, but he grabs her making her face him.

-" Ally, I loved you from the moment you showed up at my door with your fucking cherry pie. I love your eyes, your smile, and the way you blush when I say you're adorable. I love how you're like the sweetest person to exist and yet you can take me down with one word. Oh and I love that little white dress you wore, to dinner, when I spilled iced tea all over you, which I am still sorry for and I hope you got the stain out, so you can wear it again. I love the way it feels when I hold you and I love the soft kisses you give. And yes, I was awful that night, I told you that love didn't exist, but I was scared, Ally. I didn't want to fall in love, because everything I love leaves me, and if I lost you, I would die. I need you Ally Dawson, these last three days have been a fucking hell, and I just needed to see you. You are my angel."

Ally's jaw has dropped at his outburst and she feels her heart flutter. Austin Moon had just admitted that he loved her; and the best part: she still loved him as well.

…


	13. Pancakes and Puppies

**Author's Note: Yea! I literally loved all the last reviews but I want to address something. A got requests that tell me to update faster or make the updates longer. Unfortunately I do have a life so… updates will be weekly. From here on out check for updates every Monday. Anyways thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Review!**

He had done it; just poured out his heart to her, and he cannot believe it. It wasn't like him to be so dependent on anyone, but he didn't care anymore, he needed her. She stands frozen, her mouth hanging open, after his revelation, and he fears he's killed her. He reaches for her hand, and smiles when she takes it, no longer trying to push him away.

-" You… love me," she finally stutters out and he nods, pulling her into his arms. She snuggles into his chest and he rubs circles on her back. They stand like that for several moments, before the release. Ally stands on her tiptoes and kisses him softly on the lips and he feels a warm sensation flood through his body.

-" I've missed you," he moans, taking advantage of their close proximity, and kisses her on the lips and she laughs.

-" I've missed you too."

He grins at her revelation, happy to hear she missed him, although he's sure not as bad as he missed her. He glances over at her and sees a worried expression on her face.

-" Austin, are you okay. You don't… look like yourself," she asks, reaching on her tiptoes to feel his forehead, and he's genuinely touched by the gesture.

He doesn't want to tell Ally about his grandparents, at least, not just yet. He just got her back and he's afraid that will scare her away.

-" Just been love sick, I guess," he says and she laughs, placing a gentle kiss to cheek.

-" Good thing the doctor is accepting patients; she knows just the thing for you."

She grabs his hand and pulls him through the front door and he raises a brow.

-" I thought you were a librarian," he teases and she rolls her eyes.

-" Oh right, I guess I should go get one, since I'm not qualified to take care of you," she teases, walking towards the kitchen, but he grabs her hand and pulls her into him.

-" No, that's okay. Fix me up, book girl," he breathes and she nods, raising her lips up to his, but before they make contact, she wriggles away and runs off to the kitchen.

-" Ally," he groans, following quickly behind her.

-" Sit," she commands and he does as he is told. He pouts out his bottom lip and does his best puppy dog eyes and she laughs.

-"You're adorable but all good things come to those who wait. Now, sit there like a good puppy and if you're good you might get a bone"

She winks and he immediately straightens up, because there's no way in hell he's going to miss out on a bone.

-"Alright the first thing to cure love sickness for most people is chocolate, but you being the way that you are, need something different," she says, walking over to the pantry and pulling out a box of pancake mix. He springs off his chair in excitement and he laughs, at the way his eyes lit up like a five year old on Christmas.

-"Down boy, they're not even made yet."

He nods his head, returning to his chair, and watches her as she makes the pancakes. She pulls her hair back in a ponytail, leaving a few curls to frame her face. She stirs the batter with an intensity he didn't know she had, and her brown curls spring up with every movement; it's absolute sex. He's somewhat disappointed when she's finished, but that doesn't last, when she places a plate of steaming pancakes with butter and syrup in front of him.

He devours them in a matter of seconds, and licks his lips when he's finished.

-" Best pancakes ever," he says and she smiles.

-" Not bad for a librarian, huh," she questions, picking up his plate and putting it in the sink.

-" Impressive, but I'm sure the librarian would taste better."

Her cheeks turn red at the suggestion. He loves that about her; she's so innocent.

-" So… about that bone," he says, getting off the chair and walking up towards her.

-" Second thing to cure love sickness; a good snuggle."

He raises his eyes at the suggestion and she runs upstairs.

-" I'll be in my bed, if you wish to join me," she yells and he's off in an instant. He gets to her room in a matter of seconds, and his jaw drops when he sees her. She's lying on the bed, wearing nothing but the sweat coat he had given her that night at the beach. He wastes no time removing his shoes and diving into the bed.

-" Third and final thing, to heal love sickness: lots of kisses."

She presses her lips to his cheek and trails kisses down his neck. He moans, immense heat rushing through his body, as she kisses him, softly, never rough, always gentle.

He watches her as she kisses him; her breasts threating to slip out of his half zipped sweat coat and he reaches to rip it off, but she catches his hand.

-" I said I'd give you a bone; you'll have to work a little harder to get the full thing," she says placing one last kiss on his heart, before she snuggles against his chest. He places a gentle kiss to the top of her head and nods his head.

-" Best bone I've ever had."

She laughs against his chest and pats his stomach.

-" I love you," she yawns and he smiles.

-" I love you too," he says and she smiles against his chest.

-" More than pancakes," she questions and he laughs.

-" Way more than pancakes."

…


	14. Danger Loves Daisy

**Author's Note: Full thing! Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I hope you enjoy it**

Her eyes slowly flutter open, and she instantly realizes her source of heat through the night has vanished, making her eyes spring open. She's disappointed when she finds Austin has vanished, leaving a piece of paper to fill his absence.

She slowly opens it and can't help but smile as she reads it.

_Ally,_

_I was kinda disappointed when I woke up and you were still sleeping; I was hoping for some more pancakes, but I couldn't wake you up. You looked all cute and cozy against my chest, and made it really fuckin difficult to get up and leave you. Anyways you're beautiful and I hope you have the best Saturday ever; yea no work! However, no parties young lady, you have this annoying habit of attracting everything with a dick, and that would be way to many people to have to beat up. So, for both of our sakes, stay at home, until I get there to take care of you._

_Love,_

_Austin aka the most charming bf there ever was_

She folds the paper and shoves it in her coat pocket. Austin was extremely charming in his own unique way and she felt special to have him. But he still confused the absolute hell out of her. Sure he had opened up about his struggled past and Dallas, but she still feels like she knows next to nothing about him.

It absolutely frustrates her, especially because she absolutely adores him, and she doesn't understand where he always disappears to. It's like he's living a double life and that sounds dangerous. She pulls out her cellphone and dials his number, it rings for what seems like an eternity, before his husky voice answers and she feels her heart stop in her chest.

-"Austin, it's me, Ally. I just wanted to see what you were up to."

She hears a sigh on the other end, and she frowns. _Did he not want to talk to her?_

-" Ally, I'm busy right now. I love hearing your voice, but I need to go. I'll see you tonight," he pleads and she crosses her arms over her chest in absolute frustration.

-" Fine, I'll wait again for you, because that's what I'm expected to do ,be a proper little lady, and just wait for you," she states, sarcasm clear in her voice

-" Ally, come on. It's not like that," he defends and she starts to say something back, when she hears a scream and then the line goes dead

…

He wakes up with a massive headache, his body sore from head to toe. It takes a moment for him to remember where he is, but when he does, he's sick with anger. Dallas, that absolute asshole! He should have known better than attempt to find information alone; Dallas had a slue of followers ready to pounce at any moment, but he was sick and tired of putting his loved ones in danger.

Dallas was getting on his last nerve and he would do anything to exterminate him, even if that meant sacrificing his own life. A pang in his chest pulls him from his thoughts and he clutches his stomach in pain. He puts his hand over the area and pulls it away, groaning when he sees his hand is now covered in blood. He tries his best to get off the ground, and eventually he's able to stand, he leans against the brick wall in the alley and and pulls out his phone, dialing Ally's number. It rings for a while, before her sweet voice answers, concern clear in her voice.

-" Austin, are you okay? Where are you? I heard somebody scream. Austin... are you there?"

He can't help but laugh at the girls concern, but the gash in his chest hurts him and he covers his mouth to conceal his whimper.

-" I'm okay, don't worry about me. I just need you to come and get me. Some of Dallas' comrades found me, but don't worry I've only got a scratch. I'm sorry I was an ass earlier, I promise to make it up to you.

There's a pause on the other line and then a sigh.

-" Alright,Austin I'm on my way. And you don't need to apologize for earlier, I was being dramatic. Where are you?"

-" McAlister Alley."

-" The most dangerous part of town! Austin, what the heck!"

-" I know it was stupid, you can lecture me about it, later."

-" Alright, I'm on my way."

He snaps his phone shut and closes his eyes. He prays to God Ally can get there quick, because his stomach is burning like hell.

...

She pulls into the alley, her hands shaking on the wheel. She looks for any sign of Austin, and grins when she spots his platinum blonde hair. He's leaning against a building, and she works up the courage to get out of the car and approach him.

-" Austin, are you alright," she questions, wrapping her arms around him, and he groans. She looks up at him, and sees he doesn't look well, the color has drained from his face and his grip around her is weak. She notices he is clutching his abdomen with his hand so she removes it. She yelps in horror as she looks at his so called scratch.

-" Oh my god, Austin. I'm taking you to the hospital!"

She pulls his arm, but he shakes his head.

-" No... doctor. You doctor, can fix me," he mumbles almost incoherently and she shakes her head.

-" Austin, I'm a librarian for goodness sakes! This gash is really deep, you need a professional."

-" Please," he begs, his large body leaning against her tiny one for support and she nods, removing her jacket, and placing around the wound, hoping to stop some blood from leaving his already weakening body.

-" Come on, I'm going to take you to my house," she instructs, holding his hand and leading him to her car. She helps him in and quickly rushes over to the driver's side, and starts the car. In an instant, she's zooming out of the alley and towards her house.

She looks over at Austin as she drives; his chest heaving in and out, and his jaw clenched in pain. She prays she won't lose him; she cant lose him, she loves him.

...

She slams on the brakes in the driveway, jolting him forward, and he curses. She apologies and presses a kiss to his cheek, before she hops out the car and goes to assist him. He whines as she helps him from the car, and it pangs her heart. Austin Moon, the toughest shell out there, was whimpering, and it was killing her.

He leans against her and she guides him into her house. She throws an old blanket over the couch before she puts him on it, her body trembling from supporting someone twice her size. She runs into the kitchen and gets her sewing needle and a hair tie to pull back her long thick hair. She runs back over to him and kneels at his side.

-" Alright, since you're a hard ass and won't go to the doctor. I'm going to have to sew you up, with absolutely no pain killers to give you, and it's going to hurt."

He nods his head slowly and offers her his hand.

-" Just kiss my hand, when I struggle. That's all I need to calm me down," he mumbles, and her heart flutters at the sincere sweetness of the statement.

-" Okay, I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

...

It fucking hurts like hell, every jab with the needle, but he manages to adjust to it. He thinks of the pang as a forewarning of her warm lips pressed against his hand, so it makes the pain diminish.

Finally, the jabbing stops and he breathes a heavy sigh of relief. He opens his eyes slowly, greeted with her beautiful face, and manages a smile.

-" How do you feel," she questions raising her hand to his forehead, and he notices a Band-Aid on her finger.

-" You're hurt," he says, gently taking her hand in his and pressing it to his lips, she laughs.

-" It was just a scratch and I mean it is actually just a scratch; I don't lie about bleeding to death."

-" Yea, but I mean Angel's don't deserve to bleed; only screwed up people do."

Ally sighs, picking up her equipment she had used to stitch her back together and tossing it in the sink, before she makes her way back over to him.

-" The only thing you're guilty of is lying about bleeding and being irresistibly charming. So please, shut the fuck up, and get some sleep."

Austin's eyes raise at the profanity and she rolls her eyes.

-" Did the angelic Ally Dawson just cuss? Is that even legal with the Big Guy?"

-" Oops, well I guess, I'm just as damned as you are now," she teases, curling her body next to his on the tiny sofa.

He frowns at her comment, knowing Ally Dawson could never be damned, she is perfect.

-" Ally, you just saved my life, that counts for something."

She turns her head to face him, pressing a gently kiss on his nose, before she snuggles into his chest.

-" Well, you saved my life twice, so if anyone here is an angel, then it is most certainly you, Austin Moon."

...


	15. Dad's and Death Threats

**Author's Note: It's Update Monday! Woo- Hoo, anyways on with the lovely story. Reviews would be lovely, like all of you are!**

She wakes up happy; his large warm body pressed up against her tiny one, and she adores the feeling. She looks up to see his peaceful face and she can't help but press her lips to his cheek. He's hers and she's his and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Last night, scared the hell out of her, losing him would have destroyed her.

-" Good Morning," a familiar voice states and she jumps, falling off the couch.

-" Dad," she says, picking herself off the ground, to face her father " This isn't what it looks like."

He frowns, his arms crossed over his chest.

-" It looks like you're sleeping with him."

All, glances over at her sleeping boyfriend, still deep in his sleep, and she sighs.

-" Dad, he was hurt, so he came to me for help. We… didn't do anything," she explains and her Dad loses it.

-" I went over to the Moon's house this morning, to drop off some mail, I got by accident. I knocked on the door and nobody answered, and I was surprised to find the door unlocked. His grandparents were laying in there; dead, he's a murderer," he screams, waking Austin from his sleep.

-"Ally," he shouts, jumping of the couch, and she starts to run towards him, but her father grabs her arm.

-" No, honey. Stay here, he'll hurt you."

Austin frowns, but advances towards them.

-" Mr. Dawson, I'm sorry. I know this looks bad, but I would never hurt your daughter, I'd rather die."

Mr. Dawson's firm grip remains strong on her.

-" You killed your grandparents," he spits, making Austin's eyes widen and Ally stomach churn.

-" No, I didn't," Austin growls, reaching out for Ally, but her father refuses.

-" The cops are on their way, so I'd be wise, son."

Austin's jaw tenses at the mention of the cops, but he continues to reach for Ally.

-" Dad, it's okay. I trust him," Ally says, reaching out and grabbing Austin's hand in her own, but her Dad resists.

-" Honey, I know he's charming, but you can't be deceived."

-" You don't know him, like I do."

Her dad frowns but release his grip, allowing Austin to pull her into him.

-" Ally, you gotta believe me, I didn't kill anybody, I…"

-" I know, Austin. I believe you, but what are you going to do. The cops are coming and having two dead bodies in your house, isn't exactly promising."

He sighs, lowering his head to the crook of her neck.

-" All I have is the truth and that's gotta count for something."

There's a bang on the door, and in a matter of minutes, he's pulled away from her by the police and drug into their cop car.

-" Come on, little lady. We're going to take a ride downtown," a cop says to her, leading her into his cop car, before zooming away.

…

-"Where were you on the day of their murder, Mr. Moon," the cop questions, his eyes staring daggers at him like he's ready to chew him apart.

-" At the flower shop, getting flowers for my girl."

- "You don't seem like the type."

-" That's because I'm not, but she's got me wrapped around her pretty little finger, so I do shit like that."

-" She is lovely, Miss Dawson, have you ever done anything to her, harmed her in any way."

-" I'd rather have my heart ripped out of my chest."

-" So, you truly care for her?"

-" Yes, I'm in love with her."

The cop nods, writing down notes, in his notebook.

-" And does she feel the same?"

Austin feels his anger peak, and he lashes out.

-" What the fuck does Ally have to do with this? We are here to talk about the slaughter of my grandparents and all you can do is question my love life. Lemme guess you wanna know if I fucked her? Well the answer is no, she isn't ready and I respect her for that."

The cop's eyes widen at his outburst, but remains unaffected.

-" Alright, Mr. Moon, that will be all for now."

…

She is lead into the room for questioning and her entire body is trembling. She wishes more than anything for Austin to be holding her, but she knows it's just not possible at the moment. She's ushered to a chair, and sits, shifting uncomfortably.

-" Miss Dawson, from my understanding, Austin Moon is your boyfriend," the cop says and she nods, pushing back her hair.

-" Yes… he is."

-" Has he ever harmed you in any way?"

-" Oh no, Austin would never. He makes me feel safe."

The cop nods, jotting down some notes, before refocusing his attention on her.

-" What about his relationship with his grandparents? What was that like?"

-" It was good; he loved them very much.

-" Can you confirm that Austin did in fact buy you flowers on the day of their murder."

-" Yes they were roses, big and red, and he gave me this note," she says, pulling the note from her pocket.

The cop takes it and reads it over, a smile spreading on his face.

-" He must really love you, because that guy is tough and this note is sweet."

-" Yes, he does, and I love him too."

…

He waits on the bench for Ally's questioning to be over. He hopes the cop is taking it easy on her; angels were not cut out for the slammer and he's certain she's absolutely terrified.

He jumps when he hears the door open and Ally walks out followed by the cop, who had interrogated both of them. He raises to his feet, wanting to get to Ally, but the guard by him prevents him, and he growls.

-"Release him, these two are going home," the cop announces and Austin perks up, rushing over to Ally, and wrapping her in his arms. She presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

-" He was good to you right," Austin questions, glancing up at the cop, who interrogated her, and she laughs.

-" Austin, he was fine. Come on, let's go home."

Their driven back to Ally's house by the cop who interrogated him and Ally's father waits on the front porch. He smiles when he sees Ally, but quickly frowns when he sees Austin.

-" Why isn't he in prison," he yells at the cop.

-" Because we got no reason to keep him. He has a strong alibi; after speaking to both your daughter and him, there was no reason not to believe he was at the flower shop getting her flowers. He may have a tough outer shell, but your daughter can melt his insides like chocolate sitting out on a hot summer's day."

The cop shakes Mr. Dawson's hand, then Ally's and his, before he gets in his car and zooms away.

Austin turns to Ally, but Mr. Dawson stands in between them.

-" I don't care what that cop says; you're not going near my daughter. You better get lost, and if you come around here again, I'll kill you."

…


	16. Six Months and Speed Bumps

**Author's Note: You guys are the best! Sorry about no update this Monday. Let's continue with this story, because I love Love especially Auslly.**

The statement slices through him like a knife. _Stay away from my daughter!_ It isn't possible to stay away from Ally Dawson; she's a fucking magnet. All attempts he had ever made at leaving her, ending up in him returning to her, needing her smile and warm lips pressed against his.

You can't give someone a piece of heaven then take it away.

-"Mr. Dawson, I didn't kill my grandparents," he states, but Mr. Dawson remains firm.

-"But you're no good for her."

-"You're right. I don't deserve her. She's beautiful, intelligent, and sweet, and I don't deserve the privilege to look at her, but I think I've been blessed. You see, everything that has ever meant something to me has been taken away, and if you take Ally, then you might as well shoot me now, because I can't live without her!'

He stands with his arms open, exposing himself, preparing for the blow, with his eyes glued shut. Minutes pass, until he's impacted, but instead of with a bullet, the impact comes from Ally. She grabs him around the waist, her head snuggled against his chest, and he breathes a sigh of relief, kissing the top of her head, before he looks over at Mr. Dawson.

-" Just take care of her, okay," her dad states, every bit of hostility his gaze once held melted from his face.

-" I will."

**6 months later**

The blaring sound of her alarm wakes her up immediately and she attempts to jump out of the bed, but she's firmly held down. She tries to wiggle her body from his tight grasp, but he only grips her harder.

Sighing she does the last trick she knows and punches him in the ribs. To her delight he instantly releases her, but when she tries to hop out of the bed he grabs her arm.

-" So you punch me, and then don't even give me a good morning kiss? Rude, just rude."

She turns her head, offering her best smile, before she snuggles back up to him, pressing her lips to his collar bone.

-" I'm sorry, but I'm not the one that grips like a rattlesnake. Literally every morning I wake up, I have to gasp for breath."

He laughs.

-" Hey, I am just protective!"

-" That's the understatement of the year," she teases and he frowns, pouting out his bottom lip.

-" You're not very nice in the morning."

She grins placing a kiss on his cheek before she hops out of the bed and into the bathroom.

…

Six months… six months have gone by and a lot has changed. For starters, he and Ally had been living together for exactly three months, and he loved every fucking moment. He got to wake up to the most beautiful girl in the entire world, every day.

Sure, a lot is different, but he thinks he likes it. For starters, their apartment is 5 hours away from McAlister, and therefore away from the person that had him worked up since he was sixteen; Dallas. He is able to focus on other things in his life, like his love for automobiles and his extremely gorgeous girlfriend.

By some miracle he was able to get a job at a local garage, and help pay for the apartment, because Ally had a lot on her plate.

-" Bye, I'm off to school," she interrupts and he looks over, to see she's wearing that fucking dress. The white one, he had spilled tea all over, She was wearing once again, and he feels his body tingle. They may be living together but they have yet to go all the way, and he was getting very impatient.

He knows she's innocent, fragile, and completely unexperienced with sexual relationships, and he understands, but for Christ's sake, if she's going to be so conservative, she could at least stop wearing clothes that turn him on.

-" For fuck's sake Ally. You cannot wear that to school."

She looks down at her dress, before she looks back up at him curiously.

-"What's wrong with it?"

-"It's fucking see- through. I mean you may as well go naked."

She frowns and crosses her hands over her chest.

-"It's only see through if it gets wet."

-" So, what if there's a freak rain and you get soaked."

She laughs making her way over to the bed and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

-" Then I guess people will get a free show."

…

-" He said nothing," her friend, Cassidy, questions, her blue eyes widened with surprise.

-" Umm… I think he's just waiting until later to mention it."

-" Ally, you should have woken up to roses and chocolate, not constriction and arguments."

-" He just works a little differently," she defends although she knows her friend is right. Today is her and Austin's 6 month anniversary, and she's worried he's completely forgotten.

-" Alright, well tell me all about it on Monday," Cassidy says, patting her on the back, before she skips off to her car.

Ally sighs brushing her hand through her hair. _Please, Austin have something romantic planned!_

…

He flips through the channels waiting for Ally to get home. He had a long day at work, and all he wanted to do was snuggle with her until he falls asleep. As if on cue, Ally walks through the door.

-" Hey, Al's, how was school," he questions and she laughs.

-" You're clever," she says dropping to the ground and he wrinkles his brow.

-" What?"

- " You're hiding it aren't you."

-" Hiding what?"

-" My surprise."

She continues to search the ground for several moments, but she suddenly shoots up next to him.

-" You forgot didn't you?"

His eyes widen, uncertain what she's referring to.

-" No," he says finally and she narrows her eyes at him.

-" Alright, then what makes this day so special?"

He feels his heart drop to his stomach, but he clears his throat.

-"You're here with me wearing my favorite dress?"

-" It's our sixth month anniversary," she cries, tears falling from big brown eyes. He reaches out to grab her, but moves away, and his heart breaks.

- " No Ally, of course, I remember. I got you flowers," he says quickly, yanking the flowers out of the vase next to him and offering them to her. She takes them in her hands, looking at them for a moment, before she springs to her feet and throws them at him.

-" Nice try, I bought those three days ago. I'll be in the bed sleeping; you can stay on the couch," she says, storming off.

-" Ally," he runs after her, but his phone stops him from catching her. He looks down and sees it's Dez, so he picks up.

-" What, I'm in the middle of a crisis right now," he yells.

-" Sorry, it's just Dallas, he… he's taken Trish."

…


	17. Beauty and The Beast: New Story

New story! It's based off of Beauty and the Beast! Ross is a wealthy business owner known for his awful temper and violent behavior, while Laura is a sweet girl who loves books and her father. Hope you guys will check it out!


End file.
